Cursed
by Yuki11492
Summary: Naruko has always been different then normal girls.She hated everything that was girlish. On her 15th birthday she found out that she only had a 1 year to break a curse, but with a price that will change her forever.A Yaoi don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I just recently found this story that I was working on during my senior year in high school I completely forgot about it. Originally it was going to take place in mid evil times, but I decide to make it more modern and make it mafia style so I hope you guys enjoy this. I know it's short, but it's more introduction to what exactly happened to someone and yeah not saying too much :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Curse**

I always thought I was different than other girls. I hated wearing make-up, playing with dolls, wearing skirts or dresses, and especially wearing high heel! I preferred playing sports, video games and wrestling around. It all changed though when I found out the truth on my 15th birthday.

"I'm a boy!"

"That's right and your real name is Naruto not Naruko..."

"B-but how mom! I know I'm a little different than normal girls, but I'm just tomboyish."

"No hun, it's true... It happened the day your father and I bought you home from the hospital. A rival mafia group called the Akatsuki broke into the house and kidnapped you. We don't exactly what they did, but they used some sort of magic on you that transformed you into a female. Your father and a few others went to try to recuse you. When they found you, they couldn't believe what they saw you surround by a weird spiral circle with some weird writing coming off the sides (think of the seal that seal the nine-tail foxs just like that). At first they didn't think it was you, but your father knew it was you right away. From what he could tell they had to draw blood to do it and that's why you have those whisker scars on each side of your cheeks."

"But if dad managed to rescue me what happened?"

"Well they got ambushed and your father handed you to Ikura so you wouldn't be in danger. He told him to go while he and a few others stayed behind to fight them off..." I watched as my mother looked down.

"He didn't make it then..."

"No, but before they were ambushed your father found the way to turn you back"

"R-Really?"

"Yes, but you might not like it.. I probably should of told you this whole story sooner, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you as you got older until now since this is your only change to turn back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...it's a bit fairy tailish, but before your 16th birthday next year. You have to fall in love."

"In love? That doesn't sound hard it will be weird to try to pick up a girl like this. I mean I've always had a girl crush on Sakura, but since I'm really a boy she will understand-"

"Let me finish you have to fall in love with a boy to break this curse"

My eyes widen, "W-What?"

"I know hun this isn't going to be easy for you, but that's the only way. Since you are in a body of a girl, you need a male to fall in love with you and have...sex...with him..." she mumbled that last part.

"What did you say! This is insane! That will be impossible! I would never like a guy sure I have plenty of guy friends, but still and to have sex with him mom!"

"Hun you were fine thinking you were a girl all this time so it's not so bad."

"Well what if I don't fall in love with a guy?"

"Then by your 16th birthday you will be a girl forever"

"Aw this is just great!"

"Don't worry, years ago I alright found the perfect guy for you"

"What?"

"Well you know how we have been close friends with the Uchiha family?"

"Yeah me and the younger son used to play together when we were younger right?"

"Yep and years ago me and his father thought it would be a good idea to combine our mafia groups so we arranged for you to be engaged..."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, but since you guys were such good friends I thought it would be good and besides Sasu-kun agreed to it."

"Are you serious! Man this is the worse birthday ever..."

"Tomorrow he and his brother will be coming for dinner and your older brother is coming home from college."

"Wait bro is coming back too?"

"Yep and he has someone coming with him to introduce us too."

"Ooooh so bro got a girlfriend that's awesome..."

"Yeah...a girlfriend... Any who just try to relax ok. The only reason they want to come tomorrow is because they couldn't make it for your birthday today."

"Uh-huh... Mom I need sometime to myself ok?"

"Sure no problem," she left my room leaving me sitting on my bed.

_What a birthday this turned out to be...Magic? Me being cursed, but why did that group kidnap me anyway mom never said...and why turn me into a girl what did that prove? There is to many questions that I need answered..., but me being a guy? It makes a lot of sense..., but still...I can't fall for a guy...It's impossible..even if he's my childhood friend...I haven't even seen him in years...so who knows what I have to expect tomorrow..._

For the rest of my birthday, I played outside with my friends. We played volleyball, hockey inside, and wrestled a bit. Knowing now that I'm really a guy makes me happy, but also sad and I didn't know how to tell my friends. Especially Sakura who was my first girl friend well actually my only girl friend. I mostly only have guy friends. She has always been there for me when I needed her.

_But will she believe all of this? Will Kiba and Shika believe it and does bro know about this? Does even the Uchiha family know the truth? I know they are close with my family and helped take care of my mother and me, but did she tell them? Ugh too many questions hopefully tomorrow I can get some..._

* * *

**Me: Well what did you guys think? Not bad right since I re did it all to fit modern times, but it didn't turn out too bad. Well if I'm going to continue this story I want reviews on what you guys think? Interesting enough to continue or no?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems a lot you enjoyed the first chapter so this goes out to you guys :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Surprises?**

Well it's the day after my birthday and I'm getting ready for lunch with the Uchiha's.

"Mom! I don't wanna wear it!"

"Oh come on you will look cute it in"

"Now get it away!"

"We are having a nice lunch the least you could do is wear this dress instead of jeans. It's a beautiful reddish orange it will match your hair and eyes so well."

"No! I hate dresses they are so uncomfortable and besides I'm a guy remember?"

"Well not to them you aren't"

"I thought you said that Uncle knows that I'm a guy?"

"He does and so does Minako, but Itachi-kun and Sasu-kun don't"

"What! You realize how badly it would suck if Sasuke found out he was engaged to a guy? This whole engagement wouldn't be happening and then what? I'll be stuck like this..."

"You realize this is all on you. You have to fall for Sasu-kun and have mutral sex or this won't work remember?"

"Ah...damnnit, it will be impossible though."

"Come on give him a chance he's become very handsome so please put this dress on" she handed it to me.

I sighed, "Fine...,but I'm not wearing heels. Deal?"

"Deal! I'll leave now so you can change and I'll meet you in the dinning room when your done" she left my room.

I took off my jeans and t-shirt and slipped on the short strapless dress. I looked at myself in my mirror and put my hair up in pigtails. "There...let's get this over with..." I left my room and went into the dinning room and saw a dark haired man sitting not facing me and another man with light brown hair sitting next to him.

The must have hear me come in since the dark hair man turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey little sis or should I say bro?"

"Brother!" I ran towards him as he sat up. I hugged him tightly, "Man it's been so long"

He hugged back, "Yeah I know sorry been busy with college and all so how do you feel knowing you're a guy?" he looked down at me.

"Well I was pretty surprised that's for sure, but it makes sense since I wasn't ever a ordinary girl..., but wait you knew?"

"Yeah mom told me a couple years ago and I almost had a heart attack from shock, but either way it doesn't matter you are still my cute younger sibling"

"Yeah...whose engaged to a guy..."

"True...that's kinda problem, but don't worry he does anything funny I'm going to kick his ass"

"Well Seth how long are planning to leave me out?"

"Oh...right" we broke the hug as the brown haired guy stood up. "This is Nicholas, but we just call him Nicky he's...my...boyfriend..."

"That's cool it's nice to meet yeah" we shook hands. "So you brought a friend home instead of a girlfriend? I'm kinda surprised."

"No he's my Boyfirend as he we are dating..."

My eyes widen, "W-What! Bro y-y-you're..."

"Yep...gay..."

I took a sit at the table, "Wow another big shock...anymore surprises?"

"Your future husband is here!" mom came in with an older looking guy with grayish black hair, a very pretty raven hair women, another somewhat looking younger guy that look exactly like the older guy, and a boy with dark raven hair.

Bro and Nicky took their seats as did the others that came in with mom. Mom sat at the end of the table next to me. The young raven haired boy sat in front of my and the rest sat next to him.

"Well, well, look how big you've gotten Naruko right dear?" said the women.

"Yes she's become a very beautiful women," said the older man.

"Naruko, you remember your Uncle Fujika, and Aunt Minako from when you were little."

I looked at them, "Oh right. It has been awhile..." I bowed slightly.

"No need to be so nervous we are practically family now" he smiled.

"Right..."

"Now then let's introduce Itachi-kun the older brother and his younger brother Sasuke-kun who you should know since you played together as little kids right Sasu-kun?" my mother asked.

The raven haired boy looked at with almost cold eyes that sent shivers down my spine, but he then smiled, "Right Aunty. I remember we used to love running around the house causing trouble by running in the kitchen and making a mess"

"Oh god I remember that. There was so much cleaning that needed done that day" everyone laughed except for me and Sasuke who was still smiling, but his eyes weren't.

During the rest of lunch, everyone was just reminiscing about the past and other small talk. When we lunch was finished, mom, uncle, and aunty went into another room to talk while the rest of us sat in the living room watching TV. Bro then wanted to talk to me about something in private so we went to his room upstairs and shut the door.

"So what's up?"

"Listen, years ago when mom told me about you, I decided to do some research on that spell and I found something interesting."

"Like what?"

"I don't know why this is, but it says that when the body is mature their true forms will appear by moonlight"

"When the body is mature?"

"Yeah, like maturing into an adult or something and when your body is you transform into your true self as in being a boy."

"But isn't tonight a full moon?"

"Exactly! That's why I'm thinking that you might turn into a guy tonight so be careful."

"So wait I will be a guy as long as the full moon is out?"

"Yep, weird I know. It's like you are werewolf just without the fur, ears, and tail"

"Huh...,but that's awesome though!"

"True, but Sasuke and Itachi don't know about you so be careful."

"Wait does mom know about this?"

"Yeah she does that's why she needs to talk to Aunty and Uncle about."

"I see..."

"Come on let's go back so they don't start getting curious about us being gone so long"

"Ok" we left his room and went back into the living room.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, we watched TV, played some video games and watched a couple movies. Sasuke didn't really talk much and didn't play any games he just sat there quietly staring off into space and the night came quickly. It was about midnight when we all decided to go to bed. The full moon was out, but I didn't change at all. I waited, but nothing happened so I went to bed.

During the middle of the night, my body became hot and my it became hard to breath. I got up stumbling out of bed and went to the bathroom next to my room... I grabbed a cup and filled it up with water. I took big gulps to cool off my body, but it didn't stop and I became dizzy and fell over hitting my head on the floor.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I heard a voice "Can you hear me?" I felt someone shaking me.

My eyes opened slightly, "W-What?"

He breathed a sight of relief, "Finally for a second there I thought you were dead.."

I blinked a few times, "Sasuke?"

"Huh? How do you know my name? Do you work here or something?"

"What? Are you talking about it's me..." _Wait a minute my voice it sounds deeper... _I stood up slowly and looked into the mirror. I saw that my hair was short and spiky, I was taller and my chest was flat. _No way... My body...I changed into a boy!_

"Hey are you alright? You're staring at yourself funny."

"Ah.." I blushed slighty. "Umm... yeah sorry..." I scratched the back of my head.

He smiled at me a real smile, "So since you know me what's your name?"

"Umm it's...N-Naru- Naruto"

"Naruto huh? Funny this girl I'm engaged to is named Naruko and you guys look a lot alike too"

"Well w-we are cousins that's it cousins from her father's side."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Yeah...I came here later to spend a few days here.."

"I see that's cool."

He touched my face slightly, "You know under the moonlight you're kinda cute.."

My eyes widen, _What did he say! _"U-umm thanks?"

"Oh sorry!" he removed is hand. "It's just that I no offense to your cousin, but I'm just not interested in her."

"But you agreed to the engagement right?"

"Yeah, but that was to make my parents happy. She's not really my type"

"Well what is your type?"

He looked at me and smiled evilly, "Someone like you" he moved toward me as a I backed away right into the wall.

I blushed, "W-what do you mean?"

His face got close to mine, "I like boys especially cute one's like you" he kissed me.

I couldn't move my body wouldn't move. He continued to kiss, but he pushed his tongue into my mouth and became playing with mine. My eyes tighten as I gripped onto him. He held me close to him as the kiss got deeper and I tried to struggle a bit, but it was no use. I thought I was done for until there was foot steps coming down the hallway. He broke the kiss as saliva was dripping down on side of my mouth. I dropped to my knees breathing heavily.

"Well it seems we have to stop here tonight cutie, but I hope I see you again" he smiled and left the room leaving me hugging my knees blushing.

"Naruko?" I looked up to see bro standing at the door.

"Hey..."

"Your body!"

"Yeah I'm a boy..."

"What's wrong? You feeling alright?" he came in and kneeled in front of me. "Does it hurt somewhere?"

"No it's not that...It's about Sasuke..."

"What about him?"

"I know why he doesn't seem to like me well the me as a girl..."

"Why?"

"He's gay...and he um...just kissed me..." I touched my lips.

"Why that litt-!" he stood up.

"Wait! If you go after him he will find out about me!"

He sight, "Damnnit..."

"It's alright I'm fine. I'm just glad you came by when you did..."

He kneeled back down and hugged me, "It's going to be ok...I got your back little bro."

"Thanks..." I hugged back. _I'm glad bro came, but that was my first kiss!_

* * *

**Me: Alright how you guys enjoyed this  
**

**Sasuke: I bet they did with a kiss like that.  
**

**Me: Oh confident aren't we ;)**

**Sasuke: Oh yeah and there's even better stuff to come. Until the next chapter  
**


End file.
